gameofthronesfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:2 questions about Season 2 (Theon
I have 2 questions about Season 2 that are bothering me. Firstly, Wouldn't there be repercussions for Littlefinger from Cersei since Littlefinger has not found Arya? You do remember Littlefinger getting the power is power vs knowledge is power confrontation from Cersei? Was the Tyrell House unification enough? I doubt it because of her feelings for Jaime. I would like to hear your thoughts on this. Secondly, How could Dagmer and the rest of Theon's army get away from Winterfell if the city was surrounded by 500 men? Only Luwin and Theon supposedly knew of the tunnels I suppose. The city was burned so did the Ramsay Snow army get defeated? I highly doubt that, but that is the only expectation given the city burning and Bran and the others fleeing North. Wouldn't they have been greeted by the outside forces? What happened there? Lil bow wow (talk) 23:04, October 22, 2012 (UTC) :Losing Arya was far more Cersei's fault than Littlefinger's; *Cersei* lost Arya, as Tyrion pointed out. How is it Littlefinger's fault for being unable to find her, now that the horse has fled the stable? They don't bring it up again, but it was just obviously Cersei's fault; and Tywin is angry at Cersei about it, not at Littlefinger for being unable to fix Cersei's godawful mess. :The Winterfell stuff was needlessly truncated and pushed to Season 3, but suffice to say, in the TV show universe, they directly state that the offer was to *let* the other Ironborn flee...except Theon...to encourage his men to abandon him. :Dear god, we really need a way to explain to TV-first fans what happened to Winterfell at the finale....even my new mother-in-law asked me about that. I can't avoid spoilers. Try hanging around the wiki's chatroom so we can tell you directly.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:10, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :Lil bow wow (talk) 03:57, October 23, 2012 (UTC) :I understood the whole reason behind Littlefinger leaving was because Cersei wanted him to find Arya and I guess since he came back empty handed with Arya, he united the houses, so the king is happy, therefore who cares what Cersei thinks. :I understand the Winterfell stuff being truncated, but it seems as if they won't explain how it was burned since Bran escaped. I am new to the series, just started the book and so I don't know how the book explains it. Hopefully these are resolved in the 3rd season. :Thanks.Lil bow wow (talk) 03:57, October 23, 2012 (UTC) ::You are mistaken. Don't you remember that scene in "What is Dead May Never Die" (episode 3 of season 2) between Tyrion and Littlefinger? Tyrion *explicitly* stated that he was sending Littlefinger to meet with Catelyn Stark to try to negotiate Jaime's release; since Catelyn was meeting with Renly, it became a double-mission for Littlefinger to negotiate with Renly. That scene about "find Arya" was just a throwaway scene. I think you just mentally prioritized it because it was in the season premiere. Dismiss that from your mind, indeed you should have forgotten about it by episode 2; it had no impact on anything. Rewatch episode 3, "What is Dead May Never Die". ::Long story short, we're more than a little annoyed with how they drastically truncated the Winterfell storyline and needlessly set up a cliffhanger in what now becomes a difficult to explain manner. Again, drop in to the chatroom if you want a direct explanation, we can't post spoilers here. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:42, October 23, 2012 (UTC)